Wiki Rules and Info
Welcome to this very important page for our wiki. This article will show you, what we, the administration team, expect. To avoid trouble, we would ask that you courteously follow each and every rule accordingly. Housekeeping Rules # Do not '''vandalise any of our pages. This includes inappropriate, offensive, false or any other type of misleading content. # We would kindly ask that you '''refrain from '''using profanity, offensive language or publishing any content of a nature that is not of a kind attitude. This includes in either blog posts, articles and all other pages. # '''Do not '''create duplicate pages. # '''Do '''have an edit summary after '''every '''edit on an article - unless it is a minor edit. This helps us, and makes our job a lot easier. # '''Do '''insert categories wherever possible. # '''You must read the Manual of Style, before making any kind of edit, adding a picture or video and without question, when creating a page. This just means that everyone is on the same page, and that a certain amount of neatness is applied to the wiki. Who Can I Talk To? For any questions, you may talk to the current admins, who will gladly take your query. You can contact the administrators either by: * Creating a blog post * Messaging an admin on their talk page * Leaving a message on their message board At least one admin will check the wiki on a daily basis, either when editing or just checking up on the wiki. If an admin can not be reached, you could alternatively talk to another of the users, who should try to help you to the best of their ability. What Can I do on the Wiki? If you are stuck about finding a page to create, you can always visit our to do list. This will direct you to an almost complete list of articles we plan to do in the future. If, after you have visited the to do list, and cannot find anything, contact another user or an administrator, to see if they need any help on an article. What are the goals of the wiki? On the Wardstone Wiki, our main goals are to: # Build a community # Build a large database of Spook's lore # Have fun! What we expect from users From users, the administrators expect that each user has respect for one another. This means being sensible on articles and blog posts - this is not a playground - it is a wiki. For some people, this may be a playground of information (excuse the bad analogy there). Don't just respect other users, but respect the wiki. Respect what the community has built - it takes time. And time is precious. We also expect that users genuinely care about i) the books and ii) the wiki. We finally expect users to have fun. As you can see from our goals and other expectations, one of the main aspects of this wiki is not only to treat the community with respect, but have fun doing what we do! The Community On the wiki, we expect the users to develop a "community". It would be really nice to see a community develop, and we really hope one does. In conclusion If you have any questions about the wiki or editing or would like some help, contact the administrator on his talk page. Happy editing! Category:Housekeeping